


Some Kind Of Stranger

by Metawarkitty



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anime, Anteiku Café (Tokyo Ghoul), Betrayal, Coffee, Confession, F/M, Fandom, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Home, I ship them, Love, Manga, Pairings, Poor Kaneki, Return, Sadness, Shipping, Tears, otaku, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metawarkitty/pseuds/Metawarkitty
Summary: Kaneki x Touka fanfiction, some kind of romantic endeavour. If you want to request any pairings let me know! Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoy.~ MetawarkittyAll characters belong to their respective owners.





	Some Kind Of Stranger

The young white haired man had stood quietly debating and questioning whether to see the person dearest to him, a grimace and look of sadness washed over him, he began to question himself, is he allowed to see her? After he disappeared and made her worry, after he had caused her pain. He wanted to be strong, strong enough to protect her, she had always protected him. And yes he had believed they had something, but words and mistakes had gotten in the way of everything. It seems like only yesterday he was leaving, saying some sort of indirect goodbye.

The gods know he had tried, but before he had heard so many conversations going the same places as before, both deflecting any intrusive emotion that came to rise. Both of them were killing off and dismissing anything they felt towards each other. A pain only felt by those who have felt despair before, more of a obscure fear.

He was trying to be careful, he could not go into this half heartedly, he remains undecided at the door... lingering.

"Kaneki?" This gentle voice had intruded so peacefully upon his silence, a voice he knew so well.

He looks towards the voice, that same girl... "Touka"

His heart at tightened at the sight of her teary eyes and half smile. Was she so happy to see him? He who had run away and abandoned her, leaving everything and everyone behind. He carries this constant worry and fear that they might do the same.

All he knew for sure, the only thing in this moment that was real...Is knowing that his mistakes and regrets mean nothing when faced against the feelings she conjures up in him, how she warms him. He closes his eyes to faintly remember that gentle warmth, seeing it as a light that brightens up the darkness he kept hidden inside himself.

He feels a physical warmth suddenly, his eyes open to see Touka hugging him, holding him as if he were going to run away again, but so gentle as if he were fragile and precious.

Kaneki with much hesitation places his hand on her face, looking into her violet eyes, filled both with tears and joy.

Looking into her eyes, his words felt second hand and useless. He had rehearsed and considered for so long, but alas they were useless in the face of this situation, against these feelings. His words would probably sound like some dull rhyme of reason and rationality. He remains silent and lost in thought.

Violently, so forcefully intrusive he abandons his thoughts, they are all pale...Beside a single kiss.

An overwhelming set of emotions had broken free now.

"I had waited so long, everyday. For you to come back... I was willing to settle anytime for unknown footsteps outside to retain my sanity" Her small hands clutched onto Kaneki's shirt so desperately, she was faintly trembling and still crying.

Kaneki could think of no consolation to offer, after all it was his fault. A simple apology would never make up for causing her so much pain.

Because the world is cruel and promises are broken, don't try to tell her anything. He couldn't muster the necessary words. Realizing she had always been true to him, the real truth... the truth they each needed was never spoken.

This world is cold, Touka and Kaneki have known this, all their lives. Surviving by surrounding themselves with walls. "Hold on tightly to what you find" Kaneki had said almost absent-mindedly, those words were intended for him, but maybe Touka needed to hear them too.

But looking towards the future, even this will pass away, their memories may last for years and their names for each other will become souvenirs. Kaneki had prayed, so many times before and now he had the chance. "Some kind of angel, let me look into your eyes" He thought to himself, looking down into the bright eyes of his dear Touka.

Touka was painted in colours of happiness and doubt. "Don't tell me why, I don't care for the reasons, I don't care what you're called. You can tell me later, if at all."

Kaneki was definitely surprised by this side of Touka, she had usually come across as quite stand-offish.

"I can wait a long, long time" Kaneki's eyes widened at Touka's final remark.

Kaneki smiled, for such a fleeting moment all the despair and sorrow that ravaged him suddenly disappeared from his face. She was beautiful, he knows she is beautiful. Even if the world sees her as a monster, he saw her as an angel. An angel that had broken down his walls, and security.

His heart had become vulnerable and exposed, inviting Touka to walk in, she needed no invitation, she had already intruded. She had a hold on his heart and constantly shook his soul. Though there was so much they did not know about each other...

Kaneki smiled fondly, thinking of a future where he wouldn't be alone. Even if it doesn't last an lifetime, this happiness would keep him sane, would keep his darkness at bay for a long time. His soul, so unfamiliar to this light and warmth... But was willing to expose itself for this chance of peace.

His soul invited her... Some kind of stranger, come inside.


End file.
